A method of low-pressure carbonitriding of steel parts comprising alternate steps of cementation and nitriding at constant temperature, preceded by a heating step and by a temperature equalization step, and followed by a quenching step, is known from document EP 1885904. As a variation, it is provided to inject a nitriding gas during the heating step and/or during the temperature equalization step, from a 800° C. temperature.